Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron '(born March 14, 1991) is the titular protagonist of the television series and the 2001 movie. He is the world's smartest 10-year-old. He is named after scientists Sir Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron", because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything good, and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, who is named after Robert H. Goddard (a pioneer in modern rocketry) and his parents, Hugh Neutron, a bumbling used car salesman and duck-lover, and his caring housewife mother Judy Neutron. Appearance J immy has a disproportionately large head (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, and a large brown cowlick hairstyle. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of grey and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxer shorts, as shown in the film and in the first episode of the series, he wears knee socks. In the shorts and the film, Jimmy wore blue shorts and brown shoes. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask while working on his inventions). Personality Jimmy has an I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win projects and competitions things pointless. (In fact Jimmy has been banned for life from the science fair to give normal kids an actual chance). This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, however the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) which result in a catastrophe which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know he's the cause of the problem in the first place. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy has a sweet personality, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, the exception being his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart-aleck or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares for his friends, family, and Retroville. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a "Duck-obsessed" adult. Abilities However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the "Science way" and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way), in the episode "Love Potion 976/J" as he finds it, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Inventions Jimmy's inventions include Goddard, a time machine, and the Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car . He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. One of his most recurring inventions is his shrink ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people; the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler and Town Commercial he introduces his newest invention: "The Dimmensioniliz." In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen for more important reasons. Relationships Carl Wheezer and Sheen]] The llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer and Ultra Lord-obsessed Sheen Estevez are Jimmy's mutual friends. They may not be as smart as Jimmy, but they are very loyal to him. They are willing to help Jimmy as much as possible. Normally, these two unlikely heroes play the foils to Jimmy's genius, and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, they merely cause the problem. They accompany him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble. Sheen Estevez Cindy Vortex In the movie and the majority of the season Jimmy and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and holding hands]]physical abilities. They seem to share a love / hate relationship. They fight to hide their true feelings for emotion, as this was revealed when Cindy almost told Jimmy that she argues against him to hide her real feelings in the episode "N-Men". Throughout the season they seem to grow closer to another, especially in the episode "Stranded." Examples of their closeness form the episode stranded: *Cindy pushes Jimmy out of the way from being eaten by a giant plant *Jimmy and Cindy both hug when their shivering in fear of the other dangerous plants *Jimmy saves Cindy from a big snake. *Jimmy holds Cindy's hand when they jump off the cliff into the oasis below *They build an entire apartment-like hut right next to each other *Cindy gives Jimmy a smoothie after he does a Tarzan-like jump into the oasis *Cindy and Jimmy hold hand together as they watch the sunset In the Valentine's Day special, Jimmy drinks a love potion and is in love with Cindy. He ends up aking Cindy to be his valentine and she reluctantly accepts. As the series came to a close, Jimmy and Cindy finally become a couple after Jimmy kisses Cindy in "Lady sings the News." Libby Folfax Jimmy does not dislike Libby the way he shows it to Cindy Vortex in the beginning of the series due to her kindness towards boys. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, when Yoo-Yee kidnaps Libby , he works hard to help Sheen Estevez fight him to save her. Rivalry Ship *Jimmy Neutron Vs. King Goobot (Movie - The League of Villains): *Jimmy Neutron Vs. Cindy Vortex Quotes *"Gotta blast!" - Jimmy's catchphrase *"Think, think, think! Brain Blast!" - Jimmy's catchpharse *"Very Capable Robots!" *"I already told you Goddard, this invention helps me bring down my ego when Cindy calls me a 'know-it-all'. Which is pretty hard to do when you actually ''do know it ALL." - Substitute Creature *"Twenty-five cents?! I'm worth at LEAST-" - Birth of a Salesman *"Hmm... This candy is so strong it seems to have developed a psychological need in people. Let the exploitation begin!!" - Krunch Time *"To the hovercar?" - Stranded *"I accept your nomination as mayor of Donkey Town." - Stranded *"I'm sorry, miss. Do I know you?" - Normal Boy *"Ha! Just kidding! Let's PARTY!!!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back *"No, but we survived by learning to help each other, and that's what makes us rich: rich in friendship!" - A Beautiful Mine *"(Goddard shows on screen)...Go back in time and tell Cindy you will lose the contest.' Jimmy: Goddard, whose side are you ON?!!..." - Birth of a 'Salesman'' *"This is going to be a memorable Halloween Goddard. That is if we survive." - Nightmare in Retroville *"That's a nice story, girls, but as it stands, I'M WINNING THIS CONTEST!!!" - Birth of a Salesman * (Jimmy talking to Cindy) "I can't talk, I can't think. Everywhere I go, you're there!" Cindy: "What kind of sick joke is this?" Jimmy: "Oh, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Alright then, I'll say it..... I love you Cindy Vortex!" - Love Potion 976/J * Jimmy: "I've developed a plan in case the ninjas return." Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen * "I'm dead. I'm streaking, and I'm dead." Jimmy Goes to College Gallery JNart.png Jimmy-neutron-300-032707.jpg Jimmy_Cindy_So_Close.jpg Jimmy_Cindy_Clockwatching.jpg Cindy4.jpg JimmyHoldingCindy.jpg Jimmy-neutron-color-finished.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h38m42s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h31m48s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m06s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h03m11s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h59m37s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h22m03s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h34m24s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-08h56m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h18m37s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h13m28s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h55m35s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h16m19s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h11m54s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h17m50s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h48m53s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h49m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h06m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m37s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h49m34s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h28m26s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h52m11s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h39m56s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h41m32s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h02m29s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h40m32s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-22h01m44s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h32m27s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h05m59s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h47m32s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h29m57s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-11h57m19s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h05m13s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h29m18s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h29m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h01m18s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h20m28s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h48m55s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h15m19s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h01m41s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h04m38s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h04m28s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h13m21s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h56m46s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h27m12s246.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h56m38s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h57m13s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h16m07s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h20m18s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h27m34s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h35m59s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h52m38s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m01s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h59m19s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-19h01m34s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h28m45s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h34m11s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h04m05s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h02m56s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h01m05s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h01m14s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h02m42s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h33m57s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m46s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h34m49s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h51m41s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h55m11s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h54m36s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h54m51s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h55m30s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h20m54s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h24m47s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h25m42s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h34m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h35m27s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h36m15s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h08m57s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h11m56s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h16m53s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h36m33s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h04m59s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h10m09s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h14m15s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h23m23s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h23m40s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h34m42s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h08m13s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h24m36s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h30m05s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h33m11s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h35m21s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m24s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h28m53s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h31m15s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h54m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h38m31s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h34m53s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h30m26s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h00m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h03m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h21m54s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h22m02s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h47m44s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h38m58s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h29m39s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h42m12s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h09m47s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h09m09s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h19m03s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h17m34s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h26m03s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h29m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h56m14s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m00s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h16m24s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h30m06s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m14s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h04m28s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h05m04s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h06m07s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h19m40s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h23m54s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h02m11s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h07m39s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h14m10s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h14m22s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h13m01s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h49m22s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h18m32s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h21m24s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h12m41s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-19h48m50s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-20h48m34s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h42m45s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h49m59s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h56m41s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h57m28s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h00m54s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h20m12s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h05m45s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-13h53m18s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-13h53m44s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-13h54m46s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h10m47s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h13m23s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h17m11s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h17m38s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h17m55s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h25m18s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h26m16s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h48m47s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h18m59s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h23m46s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h23m54s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-19h54m25s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h02m12s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h44m46s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h43m51s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h51m58s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-09h59m33s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-09h59m40s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h00m47s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h04m29s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h04m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h16m00s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h36m19s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h39m31s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-11h52m05s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h21m42s25.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h23m24s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h38m53s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h06m14s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h06m21s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h21m29s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h46m30s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h54m11s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-14h05m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h31m40s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h32m19s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h47m11s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h18m36s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h53m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h11m47s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h17m24s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h51m05s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h49m11s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h45m31s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h46m02s188.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h04m35s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h31m17s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h43m50s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h08m07s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h08m22s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h13m29s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h27m37s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h28m06s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h31m11s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h51m02s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h37m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h37m13s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h38m45s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h36m50s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h39m27s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h39m39s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h36m24s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m04s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h42m43s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h47m37s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h22m27s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-16h22m43s37.png Jim_and_lib.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-19h27m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-19h20m37s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-19h33m19s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h39m52s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h29m46s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h57m39s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-11h59m54s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h46m49s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h41m58s195.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h48m57s35.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h49m36s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-17h36m56s57.png EarWaxMuseum.JPG Brain1.JPG Ideas.JPG Brain2.JPG Jimmy_Neutron_(Classic_&_Modern).jpg 69220074_ph2.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Cast-of-the-adventures-of-jimmy-neutron-boy-genius-5.jpg Cindy4.jpg Fd.jpg Gg.jpg JNart.png Jim_and_lib.png Jimmy-neutron-300-032707.jpg Jimmy-neutron-color-finished.png JimmyNeutronart.png Jimmy_Cindy_Clockwatching.jpg Jimmy_Cindy_So_Close.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-11h57m19s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h02m29s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h05m13s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h29m18s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h29m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h31m48s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h41m32s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h38m24s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h20m28s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h34m53s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h40m32s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-22h01m44s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h35m21s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h39m56s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m06s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h01m18s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h22m03s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h59m37s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h03m11s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h48m55s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h13m01s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h28m26s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h49m22s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h52m11s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h17m50s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h48m53s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h49m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h34m24s72.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h11m54s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-18h14m37s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h25m56s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h02m45s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h05m51s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h35m09s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h36m13s214.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h39m27s136_(1).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h40m08s16.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-18h59m02s147_(1).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-19h00m44s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-19h01m42s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-21h06m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h45m19s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h53m45s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h54m00s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h58m08s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h58m33s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-07h59m05s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h04m35s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h13m26s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h49m52s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h50m45s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h54m29s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h54m56s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h57m00s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h57m13s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h58m22s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-08h59m10s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-09h04m31s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h09m18s78.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h13m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h32m58s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h34m29s79_(1).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h35m38s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-14h09m03s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-14h46m14s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-16h45m02s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-07h46m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h16m33s74_(1).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h09m34s229.png Streak2.jpg Streak7.jpg Streak8.jpg Streak13.jpg Streak15.jpg Streak16.jpg Streak18.jpg Streak20.jpg Flying_jimmy.png Trivia *In the episode "Grumpy Young Men", he has a head similar to Albert Einstein. *Throughout the show, it is constantly hinted at that Jimmy inherited his intelligence from his mother, who has shown certain degrees of brilliance herself like when in "See Jimmy Run" she explains how the overwhelming speed of the shoes could cause his shoes to meltdown . In fact, in the book Genius 101, he even comments on Judy's cleverness and Hugh's bumbling nature, saying that is quite obvious where he got his intellect. However, in "Clash of the Cousins", Jimmy analyzed the "Neutron genius gene" which actually comes from his father's side of the family. Although, it is a possibility that both sides of the family carry an individual genius gene. *Jimmy Neutron makes an appearance in Bleedman's character chart with other familiar cartoon characters. He is seen wearing a Megaville elementary school uniform, it is revealed that he and his family had moved from Retroville to Megaville, the city that's in Bleedman's popular webcomic: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. *He has an IQ of 210. *In the pilot Runaway Rocketboy he wears a striped shirt instead of one with a drawing of an atom. *Jimmy's name was originally Johnny Quasar. *In Planet Sheen, he is only mentioned in the pilot. *His hairstyle in Love Potion 976/J when dating Cindy resemble Eustace's. *Jimmy is the only one on the show to appear nude. *Jimmy is also the only character who does not act as an antagonist willingly.jim Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:School Students Category:Characters Category:Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Characters